A Bit (Too) Overprotective
by Zephyr Fyrian
Summary: When a young noble gains the attention and affection of Princess Agitha, her father figure is understandably terrified.


**(A/N) I've been meaning to write something along these lines for a while now, so here it is!**

**This is from a little AU I have in the works with Agitha being adopted by Volga. IT'S CUTE OKAY**

**There's a little Zelda/Volga as well because I am way too obsessed with them. ;-;**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Eric nervously tugged on his cravat, the buttoned coat he was wearing suddenly feeling ten times as claustrophobic.

He was standing in the grand foyer of Hyrule Castle, nervously awaiting the company of the Princess, whom he had recently begun courting. They'd met in the cheery gardens during one of the many balls held inside the castle, neither one really enjoying the crowds and chatter of the ballroom, and immediately struck up a conversation about beetles.

Yes. Beetles.

Princess Agitha was well known for her love of all insects, and until Eric met her he'd had no idea that it was true. They walked through the gardens, talking and observing the wildlife, all the while butterflies and fireflies and all sorts of winged bugs flitted around them, chittering happily.

After several more meetings during balls, and some outside of the castle when Princess Agitha could sneak away from the watchful eye of her father, Eric had asked for her hand in courtship.

He was just a half-year older, having already turned seventeen where she was just sixteen, but in many ways she seemed much older. Her knowledge and understanding of the world was profound, yet strangely melancholic at times.

It was almost as if she'd left the years of adolescence far behind her, even though oftentimes he'd find her chatting with the insects like she was still a little girl.

In all honesty, her odd behavior was a welcome relief from the stuck-up powdered noble girls he'd known since he was little. She was a little strange, no doubt about that, but her quirks were what endeared her to Eric.

Now, as he stood stiffly in the foyer of the castle, he wondered why they hadn't just decided to keep their courtship under the radar. Not that he was afraid of anyone's reactions, not really, just that he didn't like a lot of attention, and two people of nobility courting would certainly stir up some gossip.

The Queen already knew of their courtship, and she'd been in full support of it. The King, however, Eric had not met with in person, nor had he talked with about the courtship.

Cold dread washed over him suddenly.

"_Oh, Hylia, I should had asked the King's permission!" _Eric twitched anxiously, but otherwise showed no outward sign of his terror. _"Goddesses, what if he hates me?"_

While in his mind, frantically trying to do some damage control, Eric failed to notice the servants in the room suddenly disappear, running off to do other tasks, and also not wanting to be caught in the crossfire of the King's wrath.

"Eric, is it?"

Eric jerked out of his mind, the rough voice scaring the cucco feathers out of him. He glanced around, his eyes widening as he caught sight of the towering figure standing before him.

"_Oh, Golden above, help me!"_

"Y-Your Majesty!" Eric spluttered, flinching at the intensity of the King's glare. "I-I- yes, Eric, that's m-me."

The King's reptilian eyes narrowed, his scowl deepening.

"Relax, kid, I'm not going to rip your head off," the older male snorted, and Eric's tense muscles eased slightly. "…yet."

"_What?!"_

"I know my daughter has always had good judgment," the King began, still glaring fiercely at Eric. "And I know she cares deeply for you."

Eric exhaled, relief flooding him.

"However."

Eric looked up in alarm, before being suddenly yanked into the air by his collar and brought nose to nose with the King.

"If you dare hurt Agitha," all formality in the King's tone was gone. His lip pulled back on one side to reveal alarmingly sharp canines, flames beginning to flicker around his hair, reminding Eric that this man was not only the King of Hyrule, but also a fearsome dragon. "I will personally rip your arms off and shove them down your throat. Preferably whilst burning, but I'm not picky."

The King let go of Eric's collar, dropping him back down to the floor in an unceremonious heap.

"Get up, boy," the King commanded. "She'll be here soon."

Eric quickly got back to his feet, readjusting his cravat and dusting off his coat and trousers. He shot a nervous glance at the King, before looking to the stairs as Princess Agitha stepped down and skipped over to them.

Eric smiled warmly at her, suddenly feeling much safer with her to diffuse the tension.

"Hello Eric," she smiled back at him, twirling a finger through her hair. "It's a delight to see you again."

"And you too, Princess," he said, still painfully aware of the King watching them.

Gently, he took Agitha's hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

"Aw, you're so sweet," Agitha patted his head; one of the many things she'd do that struck him as oddly childish. Not that it bothered him; he thought it was cute.

The Princess then turned back to the King, whirling around so quickly she dislodged a few butterflies that had been situated on her head.

"I'll see you tonight, Father," she said, wrapping her arms around the King's waist.

Chuckling lightly, the King softly kissed the top of her head, before gently nudging her towards Eric.

With a parting glare from the King, Eric led Agitha out of the castle and down towards the town.

* * *

"You seem…" Queen Zelda paused, searching for words. "Depressed."

Volga lifted his head from her shoulder, looking sullen.

"You think?" he smiled sardonically before burying his face back into his wife's hair. "Agitha's gone off with that noble boy."

"So it would seem," Zelda smiled in amusement. "Darling, she's not a little girl anymore."

"She is to me," Volga replied dully, his voice partially muffled by her hair.

Zelda laughed, caressing the back of his hand.

"You sound just like my father," she said, leaning her head against his. "He was just as overprotective as you."

"'Overprotective'?" Volga sat up, scowling. "I am _not _overprotective."

Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"Oh all right," he conceded, hanging his head. "Perhaps I am just a little bit overprotective."

"You threated to rip his arms off," Zelda pointed out, snickering softly. "I think that's more than a bit overprotective."

"Oh shush," he muttered, pulling her into his arms and lying back down on the bed. "I'm a dragon, let me be territorial."

"Okay," Zelda laughed, closing her eyes. "But don't kill anybody."

All she received in response was a series of unintelligible grumbles, but she thought she got her point across.

"Just wait until she gets married," she added quietly.

"_WHAT?!"_

* * *

**(A/N) w IT'S SO CUTE**

**This was inspired by my dad being a dad as usual, so you can thank him for this little story.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, friend! :3**


End file.
